


Looks Like You

by Maxine



Series: Full Circle [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunkenness, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Humor, Infidelity, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxine/pseuds/Maxine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing Scorpius and Lily's news, Draco and Harry get drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks Like You

**Author's Note:**

> H/D follow-up to [Full Circle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/344369)!

The bottle didn’t last very long.

“I just don’t _get_ it,” Harry said loudly. He gestured at Draco with his cup, the liquid inside sloshing dangerously and nearly spilling over. “I mean, he looks just like you!”

Draco frowned, his already flushed cheeks going a deeper red as he gave Harry an irritated look. “Well _your_ brat bares an uncanny resemblance to you, too, so I don’t know what the bloody hell Scorpius was thinking either.”

Harry scowled and nodded. “The only logical answer here,” he said, glaring across the room at nothing in particular, “is that they were both hexed. Or under the effects of a spell.”

“Well, _of course_ ,” Draco agreed, nodding rapidly. He took a long drink from his own glass before continuing. “Obviously I came to that conclusion ages ago, about time you caught up, Potter.” He paused. “What hex, do you think?”

“Must be a new one,” Harry mumbled. “Something they came up with at school. I can ask James.”

Draco nodded some more. “I think,” he started to say, and then hesitated.

“What?” Harry prodded.

“I think maybe…they were just out of their minds. Or sick.” He got a very serious look on his face. “It could have been…that thing going around. The – you know. It happens.” He frowned, then downed the rest of his glass and quickly filled it right back up to the top again. “ _You know_ ,” he said again, a little more insistently when Harry didn’t reply.

“Oh – yeah,” Harry said, stumbling over the words. “That…the thing. Right. Could’ve been…I suppose. I mean, we did – it happens. Hexes. Getting…sick.” There was silence for a moment, bordering on awkward, and then- “But he looks _just like you!_ ” Harry exclaimed.

“What’s that even got to do with anything?” Draco demanded.

“You’re not very good looking!”

“…Excuse me?!” Draco looked deeply offended. “You’re not exactly a prize catch yourself!”

Harry glowered. “Didn’t stop _you_ ,” he muttered.

“So why would it stop _him_?!”

Harry’s mouth opened and closed a few times. “…Stop who?” he finally asked.

Draco gaped at him. “Scorpius!” he spluttered.

“Oh, right.” Harry nodded. “…I thought we were talking about Albus.”

“Well. We were.” Draco blinked. “I just – it’s sort of the same thing, really.”

“…Right.” Harry peered down into his cup. “Are we drinking because of them?”

“No, we’re drinking because Scorpius knocked up your other one, the sodding fool.”

“I have two other ones.”

“If he’s touched the oldest one as well, I’ll hex his balls off _myself_.”

“James would’ve done it already,” Harry said mournfully. “Almost makes me wish he _had_ touched him.”

Draco groaned. “He dated a _Weasley_ , too. He _has_ been hexed, I tell you. That, or he’s completely mental.”

Harry hummed in agreement. He was still staring at his cup, as if hoping it would refill itself. “Hey, Malfoy.”

“What?”

“Maybe they were just pissed.”

“Who?

“ _Them_ ,” Harry said, like that actually clarified anything. Draco seemed to understand it anyway.

“They were in fourth year.”

“They’re Slytherins.”

Draco abruptly laughed at that. “I forgot yours was,” he said, and laughed some more. Harry scowled. Another moment passed. “They could’ve been,” Draco said. “Drunk, I mean. Maybe.”

“Or sick.”

“Or hexed.”

Harry groaned, setting his cup off to the side so he could bury his face in his hands. “Or they were completely in their right minds and knew _exactly_ what they were doing,” he mumbled. “I mean, he looks just like you.”

“…Yeah.” Draco slouched further in his chair. “It’s a bit weird.”

“Very weird.”

“Yeah.” He glanced across at Harry. “I feel like you should be more upset about the other thing.”

Harry winced. “Lily’s pregnant. Right.” He sighed. “But she loves him. It’s Al I don’t get.”

“Potter.” Draco narrowed his eyes. “They were in _fourth year_.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Why not?”

“You never forget that sort of thing.”

Draco put down his cup. Paused. Then turned towards Harry. “Do you--”

“You know, if you hadn’t been such a pain in the arse the entire time we were in school--”

“ _I_ was the pain?” Draco interrupted furiously, whatever words he’d been about to say already forgotten. “Me?! _You_ were the one breaking rules left and right and getting away with it and being the bloody _boy who lived_. All the teachers played favorites – YOU were the pain in the arse!”

“You broke just as many rules!” Harry said, jumping out of his seat. “You let _Death Eaters_ into Hogwarts for Merlin’s sake, paved the path for – for Dumbledore to get killed and I _knew_ it, I knew it the whole year and you made me _so mad_ and I STILL – I still saved you from that stupid fire.”

“As you SHOULD have, all the times I could’ve turned you into the Dark Lord and didn’t – I stopped Crabbe and Goyle, didn’t I?!” Draco stood as well, if only because Harry had. “Tried to, anyway, they had more muscles than brains and wouldn’t _listen_ \--”

“I love Ginny,” Harry cut in suddenly. He stepped closer to Draco. “Always have. Never…I didn’t – I _don’t_ regret anything.” He gave Draco a look that could almost be called confused. “You were _always_ there, always in the way, always being a twat, always, _always_ there – and now your SON. Now _he’s_ there and they’re mates and the other two are dating and now he’s always going to be there and I thought I was done with you, but now _you’re_ going to be there again, too.” He frowned. “You’re such a _pain_.”

Draco’s brow furrowed. “It’s not his fault. Takes action on both sides, nobody was forced into anything,” he said, and wondered briefly if he was talking about the past, present or future. His hands clenched by his sides. “I couldn’t ever escape you either, and even when I finally _did_ leave you alone, you just – followed me all around the school anyway!”

“I knew you were up to something,” Harry mumbled, looking just the slightest bit sheepish at events that had occurred decades ago. “I hate you,” he said tiredly.

“Feeling’s mutual,” Draco snapped with a scowl. He leaned against the arm of his chair. “I don’t want to be a grandfather.”

Harry grinned, but there was no humor in it. “Tell that to your son. I still kind of want to hex him to bits.”

“Touch him and die.”

“You don’t scare me, Malfoy.”

“Maybe I should. I’ve learned a lot over the years.”

“I’ve learned more.”

“You don’t know that!”

“I’m head of the Auror Department!”

“That doesn’t meant shit!”

“It means I’m a hell of a lot more _qualified_ to learn whatever bollocks it is you think you know, and not only do I know it, I know how to counteract all of it, too!” Harry crossed his arms, looking smug.

Draco raised an eyebrow. “You think so?”

“Yes!”

“You really think you know more than me?”

“I know I do.”

“You think you could take me.” It wasn’t a question.

“ _Yes_.”

“Then do it.”

Harry lunged.

Draco was already grabbing for his shirt as he moved, fingers twisting into the material and helping to pull Harry in as he lifted his head and Harry’s mouth crashed onto his. He surged against him, chest heaving, mouth opening eagerly to the insistent push of Harry’s tongue, and he couldn’t even remember how many years it had been since the last time they’d done this, it’d been practically a lifetime ago, but everything felt exactly the same.

Felt _familiar_.

His hands tightened in Harry’s shirt, then loosened just seconds later to slip down and tug at the other man’s belt instead. Harry buried his own hands in Draco’s thinning hair, tilting his chin up more to make kissing him easier. He paused only when he felt Draco finally getting the clasp on his belt undone.

“Do you remember…?” he started to ask, moving to drop kisses on Draco’s jaw and down his neck, panting against his skin.

“Of course,” Draco replied, grunting as one of Harry’s hands slid down to cup the front of his trousers.

“The quidditch locker room,” Harry murmured, deftly lowering Draco’s zipper.

Draco moved a little faster, tugging at Harry’s shirt and pushing it halfway up his chest, pausing for a moment to smooth his hands over Harry’s stomach and enjoying the way it shuddered beneath his touch. “The broom closet.”

Harry moved in closer, pressing against Draco from chest to hip to thigh, the arm of the chair the only thing Draco was able to use for balance. “The Room of Requirement.”

Draco’s eyes fluttered closed for a second, before opening and catching Harry’s gaze. “Your flat,” he said, and dipped his fingers past the waistband of Harry’s pants to curl them around the hard heat within. Harry sucked in a breath, before letting it out in a groan, and quickly shoved his own hand down Draco’s pants as well.

They pulled and twisted at each other, fingers clever and palms slick, their grunts and choked moans soon filling what little space there was between them, before Harry leaned forward and captured Draco’s mouth again. Draco jerked forward into Harry’s hand, unable to stop himself, and Harry matched him thrust for thrust. His free hand gripped at Draco’s waist, hard enough to bruise, while Draco shifted his feet further apart and clutched at the back of Harry’s shirt with his own unoccupied hand. He pressed closer, tried to push Harry’s shirt up again, wanting to feel naked skin against his own, but everything was a blur and he couldn’t focus on much besides the warm grip that never faltered around his length.

It didn’t take long, whether because of the alcohol or something else, but the pleasure coiled and burned and exploded before Draco’s mind could even catch up to what exactly was happening, and Harry was quick to follow him over the edge, gasping against Draco’s mouth as they continued to pump each other until there was nothing left.

Feeling boneless and spent and sated and suddenly very, very tired, Harry slouched against Draco, nearly bending him backwards over the arm of the chair. Draco made a sound of protest.

“Hey,” he grumbled, shoving the other man off of him. “Piss off.”

Harry snorted, stumbling backwards, and sat down abruptly on the ground. “M’dizzy,” he said, pressing a hand to his head.

“Bloody pathetic, s’what you are.” Draco slid backwards onto the seat of the chair, still trying to calm his breathing, and adjusted his trousers as best he could so it looked like nothing had happened. “Oi,” he said, kicking at Harry. “Fix yourself before you pass out.”

Harry blinked down at his lap, glasses askew, looking almost bewildered that he’d even ended up like that, before grudgingly taking care of the issue. “Your son,” he said suddenly, and then forgot what he wanted to continue with.

“Is an idiot,” Draco said, a fond undertone to his words. He leaned his head back against the opposite arm of the chair. “I don’t want to be a grandfather.”

“Me neither,” Harry mumbled. He slumped sideways onto the floor. “But Lily loves him.”

Draco grunted.

“And Al…” Harry’s eyes closed. “…He looks just like you.”

“Idiot,” Draco murmured. “Al looks like _you_.”

By the time their wives found them, they’d passed out cold.

Harry could only think of one thing to say the next morning when Ginny bugged him about it.

“Harry, just tell me what happened!” she said, brown eyes searching his. “You didn’t fight, did you? I _told_ you not to get into a fight!”

Harry glanced off to the side and tried not to look shifty.

“He hexed me!”

 

**_FIN_ **


End file.
